1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to testing systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for testing a serial attached small computer system (SAS) interface.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, one example of a system to test a serial attached small computer system (SAS) interface of a SAS controller, is as shown in FIG. 1. The system comprises the SAS controller connecting to at least one SAS device, so as to respond to a testing command sent from the SAS controller. Since the SAS device, such as a SAS expander, is very expensive, cost of testing the SAS interface of the SAS controller can be high.
Therefore, an effective system and method is needed to overcome the described limitations.